


Closets Are Not For Hiding

by thecloudsarecold



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecloudsarecold/pseuds/thecloudsarecold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester are best friends, soul mates you could say. Cas loves Dean (he's kind of in love with him) and Dean loves Cas (in a totally platonic way). And that's the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closets Are Not For Hiding

nope noep nope


End file.
